One Door Too Far
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: While she takes care of Jane at Netherfield, Elizabeth enters a room she shouldn't have. In every respectable JAFF, this should end in a forced marriage, but the characters don't know that. A short story in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boring Author's Note:** (Well, if you're reading this, I hope it's the note you might find boring, and not the author).

I came up with this idea after reading one too many FMS story. Don't get me wrong, I like that kind of stories, but though it always ends well in JAFF, it isn't so in Real Life, and the characters don't know they are Meant To Be. So ... I wanted to write about a Compromising Situation That Would Typically Lead To A Forced Marriage, and have the characters decide that there _are_ Other Options. Moreover, I wanted to have fun with the situation. I hope you'll smile when reading this, too. Thanks in advance for your reviews. I can't promise I'll answer all of them (I will do so if you are logged in and have a question), but they are always appreciated.

As always when anyone writes FanFiction, the characters are not exactly in character. Because I'm not Jane Austen. And in this particular story, I'm not quite certain about what's in Bingley's head.

Happy New Year!

* * *

 **Netherfield, too early in the morning of Saturday, November 16 for it to be early in the morning**

The corridor was pitch black. Elizabeth, who had been on her way back to her room after having been to her sister's to check on her, felt that she was walking for a longer time than she should have. Before she began to doubt herself too much, however, her hand touched the familiar table that was just at the left of her door. Mindful of not waking anyone, she carefully entered the room and tiptoed to the bed. The only piece of furniture she had been wary about was the table in the hall. She had deemed it unnecessary to light a candle and had bumped into it on her way to Jane's room. Crossing the room without difficulty, she slipped out of her dressing gown and under the covers, grateful that they were still warm.

* * *

 **That same room, after the sun had risen**

She woke up to the sound of a hushed conversation. A conversation between _men_ , she realised with a start. Elizabeth frowned, wondering why footmen would be speaking in her room. On sitting, she found that the interloper was a gentleman.

"Mr Bingley! What are you doing in my—" Suddenly, the pattern on the curtains felt wrong. So were the wall coverings and the rest of the room's decoration; only the way the furniture was arranged was familiar. Elizabeth forced herself to stay calm and failed. "This is not my room!"

"Your powers of observation are astonishing," the gentleman sitting next to her dryly answered. "But perhaps this realisation is coming a touch late."

Elizabeth's head snapped towards him, and she blanched further as she realised who the speaker was—none other than Mr Darcy. _Oh, dear. What on Earth happened_?

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare. I _am_ having a nightmare, and I will wake up momentarily," she said, eyes tightly closed and skin rapidly reddening in shame at the growing realisation that she must be awake—thus the situation was real. Tears of mortification were welling up in her eyes, and she willed them away. She felt humiliated for being seen in her nightdress by two men and, worse, for having apparently slept alongside one, but was also worried at the thought of a possible scandal.

"I am afraid it is not," her bedmate answered. He had determined that he might have paid the young lady too much attention during her stay under Bingley's roof and had vowed to avoid her as much as he could before her departure. That resolution was moot now; he could not quite decide whether he was pleased or aggravated by this development. One thing was certain: he would not let her trap him. As she appeared to be fighting to retain her composure, he decided that it might not have been her intent anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked when it became clear that the other two were momentarily at a loss for words.

"I don't understand," she said, her breath short. "I am certain I felt the table as usual when I came back—and that I encountered only the one between Jane's room and my ... well, _this_ room."

"Which table do you mean?" Bingley asked.

"The one that was just beside my room's door. I stumbled on it when going to check on Jane, and I paid attention to its location on my way back."

Bingley frowned and stepped in the hall; he was back in an instant.

"There _is_ a table in the hall, just beside this door."

"Are you certain, Bingley? There was none yesterday night. It was further down the hall, between Miss Elizabeth's and Miss Bennet's doors."

"I _am_ certain. But now that you say it, I had the feeling something was different in the hall this morning. That must have been it."

"Now that the source of this … situation has been identified, would you please turn away while I get my dressing gown back? The sooner I am in my room again, the less likely it is that this will be discovered. I trust you will not breathe a word about it; neither shall I."

Neither of the gentlemen moved. Elizabeth thought Bingley looked a little abashed; she did not dare to look at Mr Darcy. Before she could apply to them again, however, Mr Darcy spoke.

"I am afraid it is not that simple, Miss Bennet."

The lady frowned. "How so, sir?"

"Did you not wonder why _Bingley_ was here, rather than my man or a housemaid?"

Elizabeth avowed that she had not.

"Before you woke up, Bingley had been telling me that his valet was the one to inform him of the situation we were in, for the staff was speaking about it in the kitchen."

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep breath.

"The situation can still be managed."

"Are you not afraid that word of the situation might leak further? It would harm your reputation."

"Of course I am!" she snapped. "This is why I am looking for a way to contain the gossip. The best would be to find the person who entered this room and convince her, or him, to say it was nothing but a lark and that there is no truth in what he or she told."

To this Darcy did not answer. He would not have believed it possible, but his admiration for Elizabeth rose again. The situation, though innocent, had the potential to be uncomfortable for her, yet she would not even try to take advantage of him.

"Rogers told me that Mildred spotted you together," said Bingley.

Elizabeth squinted. "Not Mildred _Davies_ , I hope?"

"Er, I think that might be her name—" a nonplussed Bingley began before being interrupted by a groan.

"I really hope you have another Mildred in your household, sir. Mildred Davies should _never_ be allowed in a bedroom—or a study, or _any_ private room. She is far too indiscreet for that ! How can Mrs Smith have assigned her such a task?" Elizabeth was nearly shouting at that point.

As Bingley mumbled something about his sister having ordered the housekeeper to have only good-looking staff above stairs, Darcy tried to think of something that was not commendation of Miss Bennet's reasoning or admiration of her form. Not that there was much form to be seen, for she was covered up to the neck and wrists by a shapeless nightgown. Nonetheless, there was something alluring in seeing her seated in his bed, hair escaping her braid, and so caught up in her discourse that she had not noticed that the sheet she had been clutching under her chin had now fallen to her lap.

"You are rather well-informed about Bingley's staff," he eventually said. "Do you think that the girl would agree to the plan if given a reasonable amount of money?"

"With anyone else it would work, but not with her. _If_ it is her. Mildred Davies was formerly employed at Longbourn and was let go perhaps five years ago, after having been caught prying through my father's papers. I was the one who reported her, and I fear that she has neither forgotten nor forgiven that."

Silence followed.

"I see only one possibility, then," Mr Bingley said. "You must marry."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Certainly not!"

Elizabeth's categoric refusal of the scheme surprised Darcy. If he had not already believed she was not trying to trap him, he would have been convinced at this instant. Her stance did nothing to injure her in his eyes and only made her rise in his esteem. He began to think that marrying her might not be such a bad idea. True, they did not love each other, but he was attracted to her and liked her more with each discussion they had. They had a good chance to do well together. She had neither money nor connections, but she also was an interesting conversationalist, knew how to run a household, and had some common sense. As far as he was concerned, that would be enough. These qualities would balance the inconvenience of being tied to the Bennet family, as long as they did not have to see them often.

While he was pondering this, his friend endeavoured to make Miss Bennet see reason.

"Surely, you must see that this will reflect badly on you and your sisters if it is known you spent the night in Darcy's bed."

"We do not know for certain that it will be known. Even if it were, the people around here know me and would believe me if I said that nothing happened. Besides, all of this is moot, because I certainly shall not marry someone I do not know."

"I thought," said Darcy, "that we had begun to know each other these last couple of days."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "You cannot be serious? Do you _really_ wish for us to be tied to each other until one of us dies?"

"I do not wish you to suffer the consequence of mean-spirited gossip."

"As I already said, we have yet to determine that there will be such gossip!"

"If the chambermaid was _your_ Mildred Davies, we can be certain there will be, correct?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Her animosity towards me is well-known, so the gossip may well be about how she was trying to create some outlandish rumour, in which case there will be nothing to worry about."

"Very well. However, we shall not be able to determine this before deciding on a plan. Therefore, I suggest that we take the time to get better acquainted until Miss Bennet feels well enough to go back to Longbourn. That way, if I were to call on your father to ask for a courtship—"

"For her hand, Darcy."

"—for a courtship, our attachment will not seem to come out of nowhere, and perhaps there will be some additional, less damaging gossip which will drown the existing one."

"I want to make it clear that I do _not_ want to marry you, or anyone for that matter!"

"I understand this, Miss Bennet. But I fear that a woman's reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful, and I should hate it if your misstep involved you and your sisters in endless ruin were it in my power to prevent it."

"You sound like my sister Mary, sir!" huffed Elizabeth.

 _She really is lovely when she is vexed_ , Darcy mused.

"My family would not be thrilled were I to make such a match but, for myself, I should not be displeased to marry you. Regarding any gossip in London, it would be known that I spent some time near your father's estate, so I do not think people would think anything amiss."

"Which is why you should announce an engagement very soon," insisted Bingley.

"I cannot agree with that," protested Elizabeth. "I _do_ understand it would be wise for us to get to know each other more in order to give us more options in case damaging gossip spreads to a problematic level, but I do not see the need for an engagement. Why take the risk of ending stuck with each other when we do not yet know if it will be necessary to take action? Even then, I am reluctant to sacrifice my long-term felicity to avoid an inconvenience which would be short-lived anyway."

"I agree with your reasoning," Darcy answered as Bingley scowled. "I still think that, if the maid is who you fear she is, we should display some degree of commitment; I shall come to visit with your father the day after you are gone home and explain the situation to him. Will it be agreeable if I were to call on you at Longbourn? That way we shall have the opportunity to get more acquainted, but if nothing came of it, no matter what was said, it would not reflect badly on you."

"It would also give us the opportunity to discuss further developments in relative privacy," mused Elizabeth. "I should prefer it, though, if my mother were not made aware of the situation. It will be difficult enough to reason with her when there is no talk and we part ways."

Darcy agreed to her request and they both looked at Bingley.

"You cannot be serious!"

Darcy and Elizabeth frowned, glanced at each other, then back at Bingley.

"Darcy is much sought after. You cannot entertain the notion to refuse him!"

"I have not made her any offer, Bingley."

"But you will! And she would be a fool not to accept."

"Be as it may, Mr Bingley, I am not about to have someone as wholly unconnected to me as you take decisions regarding my future."

Though he still appeared displeased, Bingley eventually nodded before leaving the room in search of the name of the gossip. Elizabeth quickly followed him and regained her room without encountering anyone.

* * *

 **Later, in the breakfast parlour**

When a maid had come to help her dress, Elizabeth had told her she thought she had recognised someone and received confirmation that the Mildred Davies who had worked at Longbourn was now employed at Netherfield. Hoping, against all expectations, that it was not she who had entered Mr Darcy's room earlier, Elizabeth had gone down for breakfast. She was the last of the party to enter the parlour; the others were already seated. Mr Bingley's look was grim, giving the impression that he had some bad information to impart, but given his previous stance, it could mean anything; Elizabeth did not put past him to be put out at the thought that the gossip was contained already and not even a courtship would be necessary.

Elizabeth somehow managed to go through breakfast without letting her trepidation show. When Mr Darcy and his friend retired to the study, she forced herself not to stare and, after assuring herself that Jane was content in the company of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, went to the library in search of a book to distract herself. She had not been seated long when Mr Darcy entered the room and sat near her. She closed her book and looked at him expectantly.

"It is as you feared," he said. "Bingley went as far as to call for the maid just now, and she had no compunction to tell us that she would be happy to besmirch your name no matter the consequences for her. I am sorry."

"No more than I am," Elizabeth sighed. "Perhaps nothing will come out of it anyway. As I told you, her animosity towards me is known, and the tales she would share must be taken with a pinch of salt."

"Perhaps, if her news is seen as old, there will be less interest in sharing it."

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that this woman will stay at Netherfield this Sunday, as she had the day off last week. This should leave enough time for the gossip to die down here and not be exported."

"I hope you have the right of it, though there is always the possibility that someone else speaks about it."

"You are a very singular woman, Miss Bennet."

"How so, sir?" Elizabeth frowned, wondering at the change in conversation and the airy tone Mr Darcy had used.

"I do not know many who would actively try to avoid being connected with me. I am usually careful to prevent the opposite."

"How can you be so arrogant?"

"I speak merely the truth."

"Oh, yes, I forgot we had established you had no faults."

"Because _you_ are perfect and are never ever affected by vanity or pride, I presume?"

Elizabeth huffed and left the room. They scarcely exchanged ten words until they took leave of each other coldly on Sunday, and then only to ascertain that Mr Darcy would indeed call on Mr Bennet the following Tuesday. Despite her mother's reproaches when they arrived earlier than she had hoped, Elizabeth had never been so happy to be home.

 **Longbourn, Monday**

The day after they returned, Mr Bennet shared with his family a letter from a long-estranged cousin who came to visit with the avowed goal of making amends to the family for the injury he made them in being the heir of the estate. Elizabeth could not help but roll her eyes at the pompous style of his letter but reflected that, should this Mr Collins be more sensible than his writing foretold, an alliance with him might be another way to put an end to the most damaging gossip making its way towards the Bennet family.

She was quickly disappointed. The tall man was, if possible, even more obsequious than she had imagined him to be. Mr Darcy, if he was willing to look past their quarrel, was certainly the better choice if gossip became impossible to control. Even bearing with such gossip would be preferable to tying herself to such a fool as her cousin! Evidently, it would be even better if nothing transpired and life continued as before.

* * *

 **On the road from Longbourn to Meryton, Tuesday morning**

While Elizabeth had dismissed Mr Collins as a possible partner in life, the man visibly had not done the same. Some of what he said hinted at his being encouraged in his goal by her mother. The two youngest and two eldest sisters were on their way to visit their aunt and the shops in Meryton and, in the case of Kitty and Lydia, the officers, especially a Mr Denny who had been in London recently. On learning this, their cousin insisted on accompanying them and attached himself to Elizabeth.

When they reached the outskirts of the town, her patience was at an end, and she was only too happy when Kitty and Lydia engineered an introduction to a newcomer who had just taken a commission in the regiment. Mr Wickham was eager to please, and his ability to distract her from Mr Collins endeared him to Elizabeth. He was telling them how fortuitous it was that he had met Mr Denny in London when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy entered Meryton on their horses. On seeing the Bennet ladies, they joined the group. Bingley greeted them amiably, but on seeing Mr Wickham, Darcy scowled. They barely exchanged a nod, and with a tip of his hat towards the Bennet ladies, Darcy took off in direction of Longbourn. Elizabeth shrugged and redirected her attention toward Mr Bingley's and Mr Wickham's conversations.

* * *

 **Longbourn, Tuesday afternoon**

"Will you join me in my bookroom, Lizzy?" said Mr Bennet after tea. "Not you, Mr Collins. I should like to have a private talk with my daughter."

Mr Collins sat back while Elizabeth followed her father in his study. Once they were seated, he began.

"I had a surprising visit today."

"How so?"

"Had I been asked to guess which gentleman from Netherfield would request my permission to court one of my daughters, my money would have been on Mr Bingley."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth seemed very interested in her hands.

"There is no need to be coy about this. Mr Darcy mentioned everything that happened at Netherfield."

Elizabeth looked at her father expectantly.

"Have you nothing to say?" Mr Bennet asked.

"What would you have me say? I trust Mr Darcy presented a reasonable view of the events."

"Reasonable! There is nothing reasonable in this at all. I am only grateful that he asked to call on you rather than for an engagement."

"Would you have agreed to it?"

"I doubt I should have easily refused the man. Still, I am uneasy with the situation and should have liked to have your opinion before giving Mr Darcy my permission. I shall support you should you decide that you do not want to see the man after all."

"I am happy to receive him, Father. Moreso since Mr Collins arrived."

Mr Bennet sniggered.

"You are welcome to keep me company for a time."

* * *

 **Mrs Phillips's drawing-room, Wednesday evening**

The Bennet sisters had been invited by their aunt to a card party that evening. To their delight, the officers were to be present, though the fact their cousin had also been invited dampened their mood. They managed to attach him to Mrs Phillips and enjoy the attentions of the officers instead. Mr Wickham was amongst them and seated himself near Elizabeth. Her vanity was gratified by his attentions, and she hoped that her curiosity would soon be satisfied, for she had not forgotten the strange way the new officer and Mr Darcy had greeted each other the previous day. She was pleased when, after they had exchanged a few sentences about the neighbourhood, Mr Wickham specifically enquired about the inhabitants of Netherfield. He made cautious enquiries about the way Mr Darcy was seen by the locals and, on learning that he had made himself disagreeable to them, told her that he had been personally injured by the gentleman.

Elizabeth, wanting to learn more of this, kept silent about her somewhat improved opinion of Mr Darcy. After Mr Wickham had detailed his grievance, she could not believe that Mr Darcy would act in so dishonourable a manner, and concluded that there was more to the story. Mr Darcy must have a valid reason for refusing Mr Wickham the living, but the latter must disagree with the former's assessment of the situation. Since Mr Wickham was now in the army, she tended to side with Mr Darcy's position: had he been serious about making sermons, Mr Wickham would have taken orders and sought a curacy somewhere. This led her to wonder about her new acquaintance's reliability. If he had not applied himself to find another living when the one he thought reserved for him went to another, what did it say of his character?

* * *

 **Longbourn, Thursday**

The Netherfield party—sans Mr Hurst—came to Longbourn to deliver an invitation to the ball that would be given the following Tuesday. Miss Bingley did not appear overly happy—Darcy told Elizabeth that she had done everything in her power and would be their staunchest ally when it came to quelling the gossip. The gentleman, by virtue of his officially calling on Elizabeth, stayed longer than his friend, but Mr Bingley, before his sisters insisted they took their leave, succeeded in asking Miss Bennet for her first set. Mr Darcy was not so lucky, for Mr Collins had already sought and obtained Elizabeth's first dances. He settled on asking for her supper set, thus catching Mrs Bennet's attention. It struck him that, until that moment, she had never seriously considered him as a potential suitor for her daughters. Even now, she looked at him warily. Her gaze then took a speculative tinge as it alternated from him to Mr Collins.

That gentleman lauded him profusely. His speech was long-winded, but it appeared that he was under the impression that, by asking the lady he had selected at the companion of his future life to dance, his patroness's nephew publicly approved of his choice. That Mr Collins could twist the facts so much to make them fit to his vision of the world astonished Darcy, but as he did not wish to create a scene, he let it be and resolved to ask Miss Bingley for the first set—it was his duty to his hostess, after all.

* * *

 **Netherfield, Tuesday 26 November, evening**

While Elizabeth endured a dance with Mr Collins, Mr Darcy had danced with Miss Bingley. The lady was happy enough with her guest's attention, but she saw where his gaze occasionally went and could not help thinking that he only asked her because the one he truly wished to dance with was not free. It dampened somewhat her enjoyment of the set.

Elizabeth then danced with a neighbour and some officers. Before they danced together, Mr Darcy had asked Elizabeth if they could have a quiet discussion. A look at the balcony revealed it to be already occupied by guests, thus they settled for the library. The room was dark; Mr Darcy lighted a candelabra and they sat in armchairs on both sides of the pedestal table where it stood.

"I believe we are safe, Miss Bennet."

"Are we?"

"Yes. My man reported to me that the servants' gossip had taken another direction, and that last week's mishap is well on its way to being forgotten."

Elizabeth's relief on hearing this was great, and she told Darcy so.

"I suppose that there is no need for you to call at Longbourn any more. I shall appraise my father of it. Still, sir, I am grateful for your willingness to help me. Not anyone would have acted so."

"Any gentleman would."

"Perhaps," she said, shrugging. "But there are others who would accuse you of being untrustworthy. I believe you know who I mean—you were on your way to Longbourn when we made his acquaintance the other day."

At this, Mr Darcy's mien darkened.

"I suppose," she continued, "that you already guess he had nothing complimentary to tell about you."

"You do not seem to take his part, though. _This_ surprises me. The man has a talent to make himself sympathetic to new acquaintances."

She shrugged again. "Perhaps I should have believed him, if you and I had not been on our way to becoming friends—we _are_ friends, are we not? I also had the proof that you would always do the right thing, even if it is unpalatable." She paused. "Of course, you might be more honourable _now_ than you were _then_ , but—"

* * *

 **Anoter Note:** Yes, I stop here. Because I'm Mean. I promise the rest will follow soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews! Here's the second half of the story. I hope that wasn't too cruel, but I just couldn't resist ending on a Completely Gratuitous Cliffhanger. ;-)

(Not a new chapter: just correcting an awful typo that a Guest has kindly pointed. It allows me to thank you all again for your reviews, to re-state that Bingley is as much a mystery for me as he is for you all, and that since People Ask About That Table, I plan to write a little something about it.)

* * *

 **Netherfield, Tuesday 26 November, evening (continued)**

The door opened wide; two figures could be seen in its frame.

"Lizzy! Mr Darcy! What are you doing here, sneaking away like that? Are you well, child?"

"Mamma? I am perfectly well, do not fret. We were speaking of … books, Mr Darcy and I, and we disagreed on a quote—"

"—and you went straight to the book-room to check your facts. Only you, Lizzy," Mrs Bennet clucked, shaking her head. "You should better go back to the ballroom, Mr Collins, is, I believe, looking for you."

Elizabeth had begun to rise and halted at the mention of her undesirable suitor. Her pause allowed her to see who had been with her mother. Her relief on seeing it was Mr Bingley, who could be trusted to keep the incident quiet, staggered when she noticed his frown.

"I must say I am disappointed in you, Darcy. I was willing to believe you the first time, but this cannot be a coincidence."

"What can you mean, Mr Bingley?" asked Mrs Bennet.

Elizabeth felt suddenly cold. Their having slept side by side had been behind them, or so they thought. Having been found together in the library this evening might make people wonder, but it could easily be explained away. The two together, told to her mother, of all people? All their careful planning was for naught!

"This is not the first time they have been found secluded away!"

"What are you playing at, Bingley?"

"Are you implying that Mr Bingley is lying, sir?" said Mrs Bennet, glaring at Darcy.

"I am wondering at his motives when he knows ours."

"I am appalled that you try to escape your responsibilities!"

"Mr Bingley!"

"Bingley!"

Mrs Bennet was uncharacteristically silent. Elizabeth looked at her worriedly.

"Did Mr Darcy hurt you, Lizzy? This is no reason to be tied to him, child. Mr Collins will offer for you, you know, and he would be a more agreeable partner in life."

It was Elizabeth's turn to be speechless. Darcy was, too, but since he was not naturally loquacious this passed unnoticed. The gentleman was pondering the fact that Mrs Bennet was definitely unlike any matchmaking mothers he knew. To begin with, she appeared to genuinely care for her daughter's well-being, and not only in a material fashion. Perhaps it would not be so bad to have her as a mother in law, providing Elizabeth agreed to let him court her in truth.

Bingley, though, had taken advantage of the silence.

"What I meant, Mrs Bennet, is that ten days ago I found the two of them together in a bedchamber. In a _bed_. They assured me this was due to some mistake, but now that they have willingly secluded themselves _again_ I am wondering whether this could not have been an assignation."

Mrs Bennet gasped. Elizabeth groaned. Mr Darcy glowered.

"It _was_ a mishap, Bingley. _Nothing_ happened that we should be ashamed of, you know that."

"You also know that Mr Darcy and I had to discuss occasionally about the situation. There is nothing dishonourable about all this."

"Yes there is, Miss Elizabeth! I let it pass while I felt confident that the two of you would end married to each other, but I cannot allow you to part ways."

"Bingley—"

"No, Darcy. I am deeply disappointed in you. You always talk to me about being a proper gentleman and not raising expectations I am not willing to meet, and there you are, trying to extricate yourself out of such a situation? You hypocrite! And you, Miss Bennet—I truly thought you had more sense than that."

"Whose bedchamber was it?" asked Mrs Bennet. That took the wind out of their host's sails.

"How would that make a difference?"

"His, Mamma. I was coming back to my room, and the table I used as a landmark had been moved."

"So there is nothing more to say about that," concluded Mrs Bennet. "Let us go back to the ballroom."

"Mrs Bennet, Darcy must do the honourable thing!"

"Now, now, Mr Bingley, if Lizzy says there is nothing Mr Darcy owes her"—here her daughter nodded energetically—"then there is nothing more to say. You should go back to my Jane and enjoy her smiles. Is she not lovely tonight?"

Mrs Bennet took Bingley's arm, turned to exit the room—and stopped.

"Lady Lucas?"

Elizabeth also froze and wondered when her friend's mother had arrived and, more to the point, how much she did overhear. If the smile she was sporting was any indication, the answer was: quite a lot. Definitely far too much.

If the flames of gossip were fanned, there would be only two solutions for Elizabeth: wait, in Hertfordshire or in London with the Gardiners, until their extinction, or marry someone and flee far away. Her mother would never agree to the first, not because it would weigh on her sisters too much, but because she would be unhappy with the temporary shunning the neighbours would give them. Elizabeth hoped very much that Lady Lucas was merely very happy to met her friend.

That hope was evidently dashed as soon as Lady Lucas opened her mouth.

"Eliza! Who knew your stay at Netherfield had been so … eventful?"

Any answer was cut by the entrance of Mr Collins and Charlotte Lucas, looking respectively indignant and worried. It appeared that the lady had endeavoured to keep her partner from entering, but it was clear, once he opened his mouth, that he had heard too much already.

"Cousin Elizabeth! How can you be guilty of such imprudence?" Turning towards Mrs Bennet, he added: "I am disappointed that you dissimulated that your daughter's disposition was naturally bad, for otherwise, how could that unworthy child commit such an heinous offence?"

"Mr Collins!"

"Perhaps, as a mother, you are blind to your daughter's faults. However, after her disgrace has been made known, who will connect themselves with such a family? Not I, I can tell you that with increasing satisfaction! I counsel you, Mrs Bennet, to throw off Miss Elizabeth from your affection for ever."

"What disgrace are you speaking about, Mr Collins?" said Mrs Bennet, pinching her lips and narrowing her eyes.

"She has stealthily left the ballroom to isolate herself with a gentleman! The nephew of my esteemed patroness, no less! Your aunt, sir, will be extremely disappointed on learning that you, yourself behaved in such an unseemly fashion."

"They went to the library, Mr Collins," said Mrs Bennet, rolling her eyes. "Now, my Lizzy may not be as great a reader as my Mary is, but if she must use a book to win an argument, she will not hesitate to do so."

Mr Collins huffed and turned away. Miss Lucas, after mouthing an apology to Elizabeth, followed him. Lady Lucas, though, remained, and looked shrewdly at the four other people.

"They have not heard anything," she said. "I did. How would you like your neighbours to know that Eliza spent the night with a man?"

Elizabeth looked horrified, Darcy offended, and Mrs Bennet furious.

"You would not dare doing such a thing, not when you also heard that it was all an innocent misunderstanding."

"This is not relevant," answered her neighbour with a wave of the hand.

"What do you want?"

"Mr Collins."

Mrs Bennet frowned. Lady Lucas elaborated.

"Mr Collins has been following Eliza all evening, but it seems Charlotte is currently holding his attentions. I want this to continue. You will cease your campaign to gain him as a son-in-law."

"Now, wait—"

"Otherwise I shall share what I heard, which will lead the young man to turn your back on your family, and _all_ your daughters will be gossiped about. You would not want that, would you?"  
Having said that she turned heels and strode towards the ballroom as Mrs Bennet stood, as though struck, wringing her hands.

"Oh, Lizzy! To think I considered her my friend!" She turned again towards her daughter, and in doing so, her gaze met Mr Darcy's. "You! This is all your fault! First you slight my Lizzy at that assembly, and now you stand and do nothing as vile things are said about her!"

"Mamma, no!"

"Mrs Bennet, I assure you that this is the farthest thing I have in mind."

From the corner of his eye, Darcy saw Bingley smirk and exit the library. He sighed and exchanged a glance with Miss Elizabeth. She appeared as resigned as he felt.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you do me the honour of accepting—"

"Not one more word, young man!"

The young people looked back at Mrs Bennet. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Darcy.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Madam, you heard as I did that Miss Elizabeth's reputation is threatened. I am ready to do the honourable thing."

"Pish posh! You will do no such thing. I _am_ angry to lose Mr Collins. If Elizabeth had not wanted him, he would have done very well for Mary. And to think Charlotte Lucas might be mistress of Longbourn someday! Still, I should not want my Lizzy tied to someone she dislikes, even if she seems to like you better these days. No, Lady Lucas will keep her tongue as long as I leave her free to pursue that usurper. I think, Mr Darcy, that you should be more worried about your friend and find him quickly to make sure he understands this was only a misunderstanding."

"He already knows that, madam. However, for some particular reason, he seems determined to push for an alliance between Miss Bennet and myself."

"Does he? Perhaps he would not do for Jane, then. It is a pity, for she is very taken with him, you know. Now," she continued with a wave in direction of the shelves, "balls are _not_ the place to discuss books. You will be welcome to call at Longbourn tomorrow. I am certain my husband will not mind that you share to have you in his book-room providing you do not disturb _his_ reading. Now come, Lizzy. The dancing is about to begin anew, I believe many an officer will ask for a dance."

"Perhaps you should continue calling for a couple of days, after all," whispered Elizabeth to Darcy before going after her mother, leaving Darcy alone in the library. He found himself not a little in awe of Mrs Bennet. She obviously was not the fortune hunter she thought she was.

When he came back into the ballroom, he saw that Elizabeth was already dancing with an officer, as her mother had foreseen. Darcy danced the next with the young lady, they then had supper and conversation. When the dancing resumed after some ladies exhibited on the pianoforte—surprisingly, Mrs Bennet had managed to steer Miss Mary into playing a technically difficult but lively piece—the Bennet sisters were never without a partner. Darcy thought he ought to dance, though, and asked Mrs Bennet and Miss Lucas. He spend the remainder of the evening staring at Elizabeth and being occasionally glared at by Bingley. Miss Bingley might have wished for a second set with him, but she was to be disappointed.

Mrs Bennet's annoyance at having lost Mr Collins had apparently not abated. She glared at Lady Lucas, who returned her looks with smug smiles. One could have heard her mutter about how dreadful for her it would be to move out of her home when Mr Bennet died, and how heartbroken she would be to see someone else than herself or a daughter of hers as mistress of Longbourn.

* * *

 **Longbourn, Thursday**

Mr Darcy had called on Elizabeth and was seated in the west parlour with the family under the watchful eye of Mrs Bennet. The lady had had a talk with her second eldest daughter the day before in order to ascertain that she did not object to the gentleman. Despite Elizabeth's reassurances, she was still uncertain that her daughter would find herself happy should she marry him. She did nonetheless try to stay in his good graces, for surely he had other rich friends whose paths might cross that of her daughters. Darcy was about to take his leave when a note from Netherfield arrived for Jane; on reading it, she paled. Her mother snatched the paper from her hands.

"Is this from Miss Bingley?" she frowned on reading it, glanced at Jane who sat, frozen, on her chair, and then at Mr Darcy. "You did not tell me that you were leaving Hertfordshire."

"As far as I know, we are not," he answered. "Bingley has some business in London, but he ought to be back next week."

"His sister appears to believe that he will be delayed."

At this moment Mr Darcy was called away by Mrs Hill. He excused himself and found his valet waiting for him.

"Smith? Why are you here?"

"I needed instructions, sir. Miss Bingley is closing her brother's house and was under the impression that you would be leaving for London with them, but I wanted to confirm this with you. Your trunks are packed and we only want for your instructions before loading them on a carriage. Miss Bingley was insistent that they should go with their own luggage, but she relented when I told her that you might prefer going to Pemberley rather than to London."

"Good. That being said, I will not leave. Will you enquire for accommodations at the village inn?"

"Nonsense!"

The men turned: Mrs Bennet had followed her guest in the hall.

"Mr Collins will leave on Saturday. If you don't mind having a cot in the nursery meanwhile, we can accommodate you for as long as you wish. I dare say he is so in awe of you that he will willingly move there himself to leave you the best room."

"Thank you, madam. As for the length of my stay, I fear it cannot be indefinite, for I should like to see my sister soon."

"Do send for her, I'm sure Lizzy or Jane can make room for her. If you stay through Christmas it might be a bit tight, for my brother and his children are coming, but the other girls can share a room to leave one to their aunt and uncle."

"I thank you for your consideration, madam."

Mr Collins was indeed eager to move and left for Lucas Lodge at Sir William's invitation. Mr Smith left to supervise the moving of his master's trunks, and Mr Darcy went to write to his sister to enquire about her preferences. He warned her about Mr Wickham's presence in the neighbourhood. Though was not looking forward to having her in his vicinity, he reasoned that there were enough Bennet daughters around her to keep her distracted should she wish to come. Darcy doubted Wickham would be so foolish as to visit Longbourn while he himself was in residence.

* * *

 **Meryton, Wednesday 4 December**

Miss Darcy answered favourably to her brother's proposal and Mr Darcy had gone to London in order to retrieve her and bring her to Longbourn. Her companion, a Mrs Annesley, would meanwhile visit her family.

Elizabeth found herself missing her caller and decided to visit her aunt Phillips in Meryton to distract herself from thinking about him. Her younger sisters, always eager for such diversions, volunteered to accompany her. On the main street they found a couple officers, amongst whom was Mr Wickham. He had been away on the night of the Netherfield ball, seemingly on a mission for his commanding officer. They offered to walk the ladies to their aunt's home, and while Lydia and Kitty walked ahead with his comrades, Mr Wickham thought to apologise to Elizabeth for his absence, telling her that he had thought better to avoid a scene with Darcy. News of the latter's presence at Longbourn had also circulated, and the officer sought to discern whether Elizabeth's opinion of his former friend had improved. He was not happy with her answers and vowed to made himself scarce.

* * *

 **The paths around Longbourn, Tuesday 17 December**

It was nearly a fortnight since Mr Darcy had come back with his sister. Miss Darcy had been deemed a delightful girl by all the females in the house, albeit for different reasons, and appeared to be happy enough, if slightly dazzled, with her new surroundings. Elizabeth had been glad to make her acquaintance, and even gladder to see her brother return. She and Darcy had begun to take walks in the neighbourhood after breakfast, talking about many subjects; she now felt herself in danger of falling in love with him.

During one of these walks, she began to calculate whether she might expect a proposal when the gentleman surprised her by proposing on the spot. His speech wasn't very coherent, nor did he have a gift to present her, but she found it the loveliest proposal in the world and, if asked, would have said she was floating on her way back to Longbourn.

Darcy's interview with Mr Bennet did not go as he had had hoped. Mr Bennet started, coloured, faltered and was silent. On Darcy's further prompting, he asked for Elizabeth.

Once she was in front of his desk, disregarding Darcy's presence at her side, he cried:

"Are you out of your senses, to be accepting this man?"

"Why would you think this, Papa?"

"Have you not always hated Mr Darcy? Oh, I agreed that he called on you after you told me about this possible scandal last month, but since nothing happened, I thought you would each go on your way. And now you tell me that you have accepted his offer of marriage?"

"Your information is dated, papa. I _do_ like Mr Darcy very well."

"Hate?" asked Mr Darcy. Elizabeth blushed.

"I believe I told you how annoyed I was after our first meeting? I fear I did vent my grief to my family." Darcy laughed, to Mr Bennet's displeasure.

"I did not think you the type to have your head turned by status and riches, Elizabeth. You would be unhappy with a husband you could not truly esteem. After such an inauspicious start, can you honestly say that you view his character favourably?"

"Of course I can," Elizabeth huffed. "I _did_ have the opportunity to know Mr Darcy better over the last weeks."

"Isn't this the objective of a courtship, after all?" added Mr Darcy.

Mr Bennet glared at the pair, then sighed.

"Very well! You have my consent. Please give me some time to accustom myself to the situation before expecting my blessings—though if you could make Mrs Bennet aware of your understanding while I am still in my book room, it would go a long way in securing them."

Mr Darcy nodded and led an unsettled Elizabeth out of the room. When they had exited it, she turned towards him.

"I do not understand my father. I thought he would be happy for us."

"Give him time. Let us see your mother—she will rejoice for both."

He was right. Mrs Bennet's misgivings about Darcy had been assuaged after he had been some days in residence at Longbourn; however, she had realised that pushing Elizabeth in the gentleman's direction might be counter-productive. After all, she _had_ tried that technique with Mr Collins and it had utterly failed.

The lady was so happy with their news that she declared that Mr Darcy was her favourite person in the world; she could hardly remember that a Mr Bingley existed somewhere, which suited her eldest daughter very well.

Mr Bingley had not returned, and Jane still suffered from his abandonment and, once the sisters retired for the night, shared with Elizabeth her fear that her sister was marrying, not for affection, but in the hopes of securing the futures of her family without regard for her own happiness. Elizabeth soon reassured her. She did not speak of love, for she was not quite certain of her feelings, but she did trust and esteem Darcy and did not hesitate to tell Jane that.

True to his word, Mr Bennet gave them his blessings soon enough, but the neighbourhood found there was occasion to gossip. When the engagement was made public, Lady Lucas, annoyed that Mrs Bennet caught a better son in law for Elizabeth than she herself had for Charlotte, decided to share—with some embellishments—what she overheard the night of the ball. Speculation about a pregnancy was high. Mrs Bennet dismissed this as being spiteful talk caused by jealousy but Elizabeth, though she knew her mother was right, was mortified by it. She discussed the situation with her betrothed, and they decided to forgo the reading of banns in favour of a marriage by licence. They set a date in early January and planned to spend some time London with Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet after the ceremony.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy's cousin, was to be his witness. Mrs Bennet had vetoed Mr Bingley, arguing that it was _his_ fault that Lady Lucas was able to spend harmful gossip about Elizabeth. Had he not misspoken about her daughter, Mrs Bennet argued, she and Mr Darcy would have enjoyed their betrothal instead of fighting innuendo. The lady also worried about her eldest daughter. If Mr Bingley came back, would he renew his attentions? If so, would they be sincere or driven by the fact Jane had gained a new connection? Jane's serenity would be troubled by Mr Bingley's presence. That last argument won Mr Darcy's adhesion, and it was decided, if Bingley did not come back by himself, to apprise him of the wedding after the fact, along with most of London's society.

* * *

 **Grosvenor Street, London, 10 January**

Jane had written Miss Bingley to tell her she would soon be in town, but as the lady had not answered, she assumed her letter had been lost. She had arrived in London two days before with her sister and Miss Darcy—Georgiana. The latter had decided to outfit their sister with clothes befitting her new station, and the two ladies were now out on a shopping expedition. Jane had begged off, pointing that it would be better for Elizabeth to appear alone with Miss Darcy first, and when Elizabeth and Georgiana insisted, added that she would like to visit Miss Bingley, who lived with the Hursts. The way Georgiana's and Elizabeth's noses wrinkled in a near identical fashion nearly made her laugh.

At a proper hour, Jane gave her card to a fashionable butler who came back to lead her into a no less fashionable drawing room where she found the ladies she was looking for.

"Dearest Jane!" Miss Bingley cried on seeing her. "How good it is to see you. It has been _ages_! Why have you not written of your presence in town?"

"I did, but I must have written the address too quickly and muddled it—it has already happened to me in the past."

"Well, it is good to see you. Especially without my brother to monopolise your attentions. But it is usually his way—he is quite the butterfly."

"Charles has left us to our own devices since he came back, spending the days at his club, doing I know not what. I am sure that, had Mr Darcy been in London, he would have been constantly in his presence."

Jane stiffened.

"Are you in Cheapside with your uncle—the one in trade?" Mrs Hurst tittered.

"No, I am staying with Lizzy—she is recently married."

"Oh, yes, I remember that your cousin was exceedingly attentive to her last November."

"Actually—"

"Oh, goodness, look at the time, Louisa! I believe we will be late for our appointment with Miss Darcy. She is such a dear girl! We do hope Charles will make her an offer, you know—but she will not be out before a year or two."

Jane did not know what answer to make. She was not surprised that her friends were in ignorance about Lizzy's wedding, since Mr Darcy had not shared his news with Mr Bingley yet. However, Miss Bingley was obviously lying, for Georgiana had no other appointment that morning than the one with her modiste. Before she could regain her bearings, the eldest Miss Bennet was civilly escorted to the door with promises of a prompt visit. She managed to refrain from laughing until she was back in the carriage.

* * *

 **Darcy's house, later that day**

"What is it, Weston?" Darcy asked the footman that had entered the study.

"A Miss Bingley and a Mrs Hurst are asking to see you. Mr Rodgers told them you were not available, but they insisted and said it was quite urgent."

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "Show them in, and as soon as Mrs Darcy and Miss Bennet are back, ask them to join us."

"Dear Mr Darcy!" Miss Bingley said as soon as the study's door closed behind her and her sister. "You _must_ help us."

"I will assist you if I can; what is the matter?"

"Miss Bennet is in London."

Darcy raised his eyebrows.

"It is likely a ploy of her mother to put her near Charles in the hopes he will offer for her."

"Would he?"

"Of course he would! We had convinced him at last that she was an adventuress who did not care for him, but if he knows she followed him, he might forget his resolve."

Darcy now frowned.

"Would you believe she had the gall to visit us this morning?"

"I know she did."

"See? She—forgive me, what do you mean, you _know_? We came here directly!"

"And I took a detour to pick up Lizzy and Georgiana after their appointment," came a voice from the door. Miss Bingley and her sister blanched and exchanged a panicked glance. In the doorway stood Jane Bennet and her sister Eliza. They entered the room.

"How was your morning, Brother?" continued Jane.

"Very well, thank you," the gentleman answered before addressing the Bingley sisters again. "As you can see, you have been misinformed. Jane is here to visit with us, not to ensnare anyone."

"You _married_? You married _Eliza_? How—when did that happen?"

"Last week."

"Were you not in Pemberley with your sister? We had tried to call on her after we all left Netherfield but were told she had left for the country."

"Oh, no, we were in Longbourn."

"Will you not wish us joy?" asked Elizabeth with a smile. When no answer was forthcoming, she added: "We owe our current happiness to you. Had you not been so efficient on quelling the gossip within your staff, we might have been forced to marry and I dare say we would have had a difficult start, for we should have resented it. Instead, we chose each other of our own free will."

Mrs Hurst blinked, Miss Bingley offered a brilliant practiced smile, and they both managed to offer convincing wishes for the newlyweds before taking their leave. In the following days, Charles Bingley—who had been busy commiserating with himself—called often on Miss Bennet, but he had not as easy a time of it as he had in Hertfordshire. Jane, having been abandoned once, was willing to forgive him but was much more prudent in her dealings with the gentleman. Fortunately for him, she had fallen in love with him and thought they were well suited, and she eventually accepted his suit.

* * *

 **Pemberley, two months later**

The Darcys had not stayed long in London before retreating to Pemberley. Jane and Georgiana were staying in town with Mrs Annesley, the latter's companion. Elizabeth and Darcy planned to travel to Rosings for Easter, and would then stay a week in London. They were currently snuggling against each other under several layers of blankets.

"I have a confession to make, Elizabeth. During that night at Netherfield, I awoke. I thought it was a dream, but in hindsight, it obviously was not. You were snuggled against me, and when I tried to move a little you came closer into my arms."

Elizabeth turned a deep shade of red and could not look him in the eye.

"What must you have thought!"

"I felt confused, wondered whether we had married and I had forgotten about it, and as I was feeling drowsy, disappointed that this must be a dream."

"It would have been so much simpler had you realised it was not, for then I should have been able to leave discreetly and we should have been spared the gossip."

"Perhaps, but it gave us an incentive to know each other better. Do you regret the way things turned out?"

"No," she said, nestling closer against him. "I find I am exactly where I ought to be. And you?"

"Well, as you should know, I have long thought that you were meant to go one door too far."


	3. The Mystery of the Moving Table

A very short vignette written very quickly, and a long note.

First of all, thanks again for all your comments on this story.  
Second, a note about Bingley: I really don't know his motivations here. He did plan to go back to Netherfield at some point in January; he was held back in London by his sisters under some pretext or other. At that point, though, he might be under the impression that D&E wish to Court Indefinitely Until Gossip Dies Down (which was more or less their first plan). Also, he's young, he'll grow up.  
Regarding Mrs Bennet: I truly think Canon Mrs Bennet means well; after all she dislikes Darcy (instead of throwing one of her daughters at him) after he slights Eizabeth. So Lizzy may be "the least dear" of her daughters, but she does love her anyways (otherwise, why would she want her to be the future mistress of Longbourn, with the risk that they would live together forever, when it would have been easy to steer Mr Collins (or at least try steering him) towards Mary)? Hem. All this to say that I like to write her in a positive light.

And now, hoping that there are not too many typos there (or, worse, misused words because there's a similar word with a completely different meaning in the French dictionnary), is what I picture happened with that table.

* * *

The corridor would have been pitch black, if not for the candelabra Adams the footman carried. The house was quiet, nothing was out of place. A faint noise could be heard from Miss Bennet's room: her younger sister must have gone to her. Glancing further, Adams noticed that something was out of place after all. The small table that was between the first two guest rooms was slightly askew. Adams surmised Miss Elizabeth had bumped into it on her way to see her sister and was about to rectify its alignment, when he reasoned that the lady would encounter the same problem on her way back to her room.

Putting the candelabra on the floor, he picked up the table and moved it to a new position. Observing his work, he gave a satisfied nod and went to continue his tour before heading to bed, happy to have been of service to his master's guest.

His satisfaction lasted until he heard the gossip the day after. Adams thought to own his responsibility in the whole mess, but thought that nothing would be gained if he did. If anything, Miss Bingley would certainly push her brother to end his employment for having destroyed her hopes! Miss Elizabeth, though generally nice, was known to have a resentful streak and it would be difficult for him to find local employment for a while; likewise Mr Darcy could make it difficult for him to find any in London. It was for the best if he stayed silent.

When everything turned for the best, Adams began to breathe freely again, but he never told anyone that he had been the means of uniting Mr and Mrs Darcy.


End file.
